Tied Up
by XrioluluX
Summary: Paul and Ash bet on him being able to be nice around may for a week. can he do it? written by my friend and I. Kinda Advanceshipping and major OutCryshipping / FarAwayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you know that girl I talk about in my profile? Well her and I did some writing together. The bold is me and the italic is her. (She barely knows anything about these characters so she did her best from summaries I gave her) Have fun!

stars don't work so I have to use dashes. stupid stars.

* * *

Setting: on a random city sidewalk

**May: Hi Ash! How are you?**

_Ash: Pretty good. You?_

**May: Good, good. -Looks behind Ash- Who is that?**

_Ash: Huh? -turns around- Oh, that's just Paul._

**May: Paul? yells Hey Paul!**

_Paul: Ummm…-grumpy face- Who the heck are you?_

**May: I'm May! Ash's friend! I used to travel with him.**

_Paul: -half smirk- Oh, cool, -looks at ash and smirk fades- I guess._

**Ash: (to Paul) Can I talk to you for a sec?**

_Paul: -raises voice- Why would you have to talk to me? -slowly walks towards Ash-_

**Ash: May, do you mind letting me talk to Paul ****alone ****for a sec?**

_May: Ok. -Walks down the sidewalk wondering what they are going to talk about-_

**Ash: She's mine, I don't know what you're thinking looking at her like that, like you're going to randomly ask her out or something, but ****hands off. **

_Paul: Well it's not like I like anyone else. I mean, everyone else in the world has some sort of problem!_

**Ash: How 'bout that Dawn kid? Wait, so are you saying you think May's the only girl worthy of you or something?**

_Paul: Naw, it just seems like a lot of people know I'm this grumpy guy. But May doesn't! -Glares at Ash- and she NEVER will_.

**Ash: Well, since that ****is**** your personality…let's make a bet. If you can play nice guy around her for a whole week, I'll give you five bucks. What do ya say?**

_Paul: -thinks- Fine, but the __second __she's away from me, I'm my normal self again._

**Ash: Okay. Deal. -holds out hand to shake-**

_Paul: -stares at hand like it has some sort of disease- HMPH!_

**Ash: Whatever. -withdraws hand- Okay, let's go get May. I wanna see how well this nice guy act goes for you.**

_Paul: Fine! Trust me though, that five dollars is all mine._

**Ash: Okay. -is doubtful- Okay May! Talk's over, you can come back now.**

_May: Ok. -walks over to them- So what was that long conversation about?_

**Paul: -tries to fake a smile- Nothing that concerns you, May.**

_May: Oh, ok well as long as all that private talk is over._

**Ash: -nods- Yes, it is. So what's up with you, May?**

_May: Oh, nothing, I'm just…-Pauses as a vibration comes from her pocket- Oh, sorry, it's Dawn._

**Dawn: (over the phone) Hey, do you know where Paul is? He ran away from me.**

_May: -looks at Paul and he gives her a look that pleads her not to tell Dawn where he is- Nope, haven't seen him all day._

**Dawn: Okay, but if you see him drop me a call.**

_May: So why do you wanna talk to him anyways?_

**Dawn: umm…n-no reason really…**

_May: C'mon, you can trust me! Do you…like him?_

**Dawn: Maybe. Possibly. A little. I've gotta go, I'll talk to ya later, May.**

_May: -hangs up- Ok guys sorry about that. Paul, you probably should talk to Dawn sometime._

**Paul: Why should I- -remembers the nice guy thing- I mean, why does she want to talk to me?**

* * *

Then my friend had to go home. But don't worry, this is just chapter 1, there will be more. We will write more over Instant Message or phone or something. Hope you liked this!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is chapter 2. have fun with it. We are working on chapter three. I am the **bold **and Vinny is the _italics._

-sigh- I know, Paul is immensly OOC. I don't care. It's fun to write. tell me what ya think!

* * *

_May: Ummm, well, if you call her I guess you'll find out! -offers Paul a quick smile-_

**Paul: um...I'll call her later...**

_May: Ok Thanks!_

**Ash: So... -takes a step back- I think I'll leave you two alone for a sec...let you two get to know each other -winks at Paul-**

_May: Wait! Umm never mind I guess_

**Paul: -raises eyebrow- um...okay bye Ash**

_May: So, Paul, I think we should get to know each other I guess. Because I've never seen you before_

**Paul: Yeah... -doesn't know where May is going with this-**

_May: So, I don't know do you even want to get to know me?_

**Paul: I guess...maybe we should go out or something -doesn't mean like be a couple-**

_May: -a shock look takes over face-_

**Paul: wha- whah! That's NOT what I meant!**

_May: Oh ok, then ya...let's go out_

**Paul: Where would we go? -Still isn't sure if May means 'go out' as 'being in a relationship' or not. He assumes not and continues with his 'nice guy' act-**

_May: Why don't we just go to an ice cream store, there's a good one down the street!_

**Paul: -thinks: i hate ice cream. it's sugary, sweet and ****nice****- sure**

_May: Ok awesome, let's go!_

**Paul: -really wishes he hadn't made that bet with Ash, but follows May all the same-**

_May: Ok here we are, are you going to get ice cream?_

**Paul: uh…sure… -walks up to the window and peers at the flavor menu-**

_May: -looks at the menu deciding which flavor she was in the mood for- I think I'm going to get Rocky Road._

**Paul: Ummm…I like that, too… -has no idea where he's going with this but really doesn't want to choose a flavor himself-**

_May: Awesome! Then why don't we get a huge bowl and share it!?_

**Paul: -is caught off guard, but decides he doesn't even want to eat ice cream anyway, so if they share maybe he can pull off barely eating anything.- Sure…**

_May: -Looks at Paul and wonders if he even wants to share it but ignores that feeling- Okay, cool, so lets order!_

**Paul: All right. –Knows that if he goes to order it he will be rude, so lets May order.- **

_May: -Walks up to the window and smiles- Could we have one large cup of Rocky Road, please?_

**Ice cream girl: Sure thing, -grins- one large Rocky Road for the young couple.**

_May: Thank you…_

**Paul: -Is ready to strangle the person that said that, but keeps himself from it for the sake of the money he will obtain- **

_Ice cream girl: Okay, that will be 6.50, please._

**Paul: -Hands money to worker and gives her a glare, making sure not to let May see it, then walks away-**

_May: -Grabs the ice cream bowl, two spoons, and a few napkins, then hurries to catch up to Paul-._

**Paul: so um…where are we eating it?**

_May: -Looks around and spots a picnic table unoccupied- How about over there?_

**Paul: -Thinks: ****Great. ****Under the beating sun. There's not even an umbrella!- Sure, why not?**

_May: -Walks over to the table and sits down waiting for Paul as he slowly follows-_

**Paul: -Slowly sits down across from May and takes one of the spoons and begins to prod his ice cream, thinking about how sugary and annoying it would be to try to eat.-**

* * *

REVIEW OR DIE!! (i mean...I would love to see a review!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's chapter three!! yeey! once again, im bold, Vinny's italic.

* * *

_May: -Takes her spoon and scoops the Rocky Road ice cream, while studying Paul- Should I have picked another flavor?_

**Paul: No! No, I like this. –Takes a bite of ice cream and forces self to swallow it-**

_May: -Giggles- I thought you'd like it!_

**Paul: -thinks: at least it's got chocolate, and it's not cookie dough or something. It's actually not half bad.- -takes another bite-**

_May: -Takes a spoonful of ice cream and eats it- so…we came here to get to know each other._

**Paul: -Gets a little nervous, but shakes it off and takes another bite of ice cream.- Uh…yeah, what do you want to know?**

_May: Well, I don't know, but you just seem so different. I mean…not in a bad way. What do you…like to do?_

**Paul: I like to battle.**

_May: -smiles- OH! I'm a coordinator!_

**Paul: Then maybe after this we can battle. –notices that he's trying to get at a piece of chocolate that May was digging out-**

_May: Oh ya, we should have a battle! –looks down a notices Paul trying to scoop up the piece of chocolate.- Oh, you should have the chocolate piece!_

**Paul: No, you have it. –Thinks: I've gotta be…ug…nice. Plus this ice cream is terrible for me.-**

_May: No, you have it, I insist._

**Paul: -takes chocolate on spoon and lifts it from the cup. Instead of moving it towards him he begins to move it towards May.- -Thinks: what the hell are you doing?? You're letting this nice guy thing take over your brain! Stop RIGHT now! Stop! STOP!- -ignores thoughts and shoves the spoon in May's mouth.-**

_May: -chews the piece of chocolate with a smile on her face and quietly giggles- Aw, that was sweet!_

**Paul: Well…you wouldn't take it… -tries not to show blush-**

_May: -Takes the last bite of ice cream and looks up at Paul with a twinkle in her eye- So, I guess we…should battle?_

**Paul: -is suddenly very excited- Yeah!**

_May: Okay! Come On! –Grabs the empty ice cream bowl and skips to the trash-_

**Paul: -follows May, then looks around- So…where should we battle?**

_May: -Looks around, searching for the right place to battle Paul-. –Face lights up as she thinks of the perfect place- I know a field down the street that would be great for battling you! Come on!_

**Paul: okay! –Follows May as she runs in the direction of the field she described-**

_May: Here it is -opens arms proudly to show Paul the field-_

**Paul: okay. -Stands on one end of the field while May scurries to the other side-**

_May: Eevee, I choose you! -throws pokeball in the air as Eevee jumps out, ready to fight-_

**Paul: Ursaring, get out there! -violently throws pokeball as the huge bear pokémon glares at the tiny eevee-**

**-Paul and May had a quiet even battle, despite the advantage Ursaring appears to have, eventually resulting in May as the victor.-**

_May: Eevee! You were so great out there! Awesome job! -returns Eevee-_

**Paul: You're useless, Ursaring! Get ready for intense training! -returns Ursaring-**

_May: -Looks up at Paul with a shocked and hurt look painted on her face- Oh my Gosh, Paul, don't be mean like that to it. That doesn't even seem like you._

**Paul: -thinks: darn it! I forgot that I can't treat my pokémon normally around this girl either! But I'm really glad she thinks I'm nice…- oh…um…about that…**

_May: -glares at him- look if it was just this random thing you don't usually do, than I guess it's okay..._

**Paul: um... -thinks: I cannot believe your little pathetic little eevee beat my Ursaring! I think I might even get rid of it if it shows behavior like that once more!-**

_May: -searches on Paul's face for an answer- um what?_

* * *

-points at you- I want YOU to review!!


End file.
